A number of devices have been developed for testing wear properties of materials. Such devices typically subject a material such as cloth or paper board to abrasion, flexion, tensile stress or cyclical impact. Frequently, the intent is to load the material under test to failure. Other techniques involve non-destructive testing.
Various types of devices have been created to test for "abrasion resistance." Abrasion resistance is often defined in terms of the number of cycles of abrasion applied by a specified machine, using a specified technique to produce a specified degree or amount of abrasion. Resistance of materials to abrasion as measured on a testing machine in the laboratory is generally only one of several factors contributing to "wear performance" or "durability" as experienced in the actual use of the material, however. "Durability" is frequently defined as the ability to withstand deterioration or destruction in use, including the effects of abrasion. Abrasion resistance and durability are frequently related, but their relationship varies with different end uses. Different factors, therefore, may be necessary to calculate durability from specific abrasion resistance data. Although laboratory abrasion resistance tests may be reliable to compare relative end use performance of materials where the differences in abrasion resistance of the materials are large, such tests are frequently unreliable where such differences are not large. In general, abrasion resistance test findings are unreliable for prediction of actual wear life in specific end uses unless data exists showing the specific relationship between the abrasion resistance test results and actual wear in the intended end use.
Abrasion resistance is affected by many factors in fabrics, such as the mechanical properties and dimensions of the fibers, the structure and geometry of yarns forming the fabric, the structure and geometry of the fabrics, and the type, kind and amount of finishing treatment to the fibers, yarns or fabrics.